


Shiny Blue Gems

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fainting, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Rook est revenu d'une mission particulièrement épuisé. Alors qu'il peine à cacher son malaise, Montagne lui vient en aide et lui fait comprendre qu'il veut rester à ses côtés :D
Relationships: Julien "Rook" Nizan/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Kudos: 6





	Shiny Blue Gems

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shiny Blue Gems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425861) by [EllieWan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan)



> Bon on va pas se mentir, c'est très, très proche de "Non, jamais le monde fut si beau." avec Rook/Doc.  
> Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher uh uh J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne prétends à strictement rien de la propriété intellectuelle de Tom Clancy's : Rainbow Six Siege, mais merci d'exister les gars.

Rook était revenu sain et sauf d’une mission dans un entrepôt désaffecté en Bulgarie. Ils avaient réussi, son équipe et lui, à pénétrer un laboratoire clandestin des White Masks et à sécuriser des conteneurs remplis d’une solution toxique, vouée à devenir une arme biologique terroriste. Rook se sentait un peu fatigué de retour à la base, mais n’avait pas alerté Doc, car il mettait ça sur le coup de la mission – la preuve, Bandit et Castle avaient chacun dormi 12h d’affilées la première nuit du retour.

Rook en revanche ne voulait pas céder à la fatigue, et avait cœur à poursuivre son entraînement physique, espérant gagner en vitesse et agilité malgré les 20kg de son équipement. Il passait beaucoup de temps à la salle de sport, à soulever d’énormes pneus, grimper à la corde avec des poids, soulever de la fonte, courir sur le tapis. Il ne négligeait pas non plus ses autres compétences, que ce soit pour entretenir son allemand, ou continuer d’apprendre le russe et l’arabe littéraire avec ses manuels audio. Il passait également un temps important, quand il reposait ses muscles, à l’atelier pour essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement des drones avec les schémas et les présentations que Twitch donnait aux recrues.

Mais deux jours étaient déjà passés et Julien se sentait anormalement fatigué cette fois-ci, alors pourtant qu’il n’avait en rien changé de programme d’entraînement. Il avait des migraines chaque fois qu’il mettait le casque audio de ses leçons de langue, menaçait de s’endormir dans l’atelier et ce qui le préoccupait encore plus ; il n’avait plus aucun souffle quand il s’entraînait. Le moindre poids à soulever lui semblait peser un immeuble entier, la moindre course le laissait sans haleine et lui provoquait de violentes douleurs dans la poitrine dont il peinait à se remettre, et bientôt le moindre effort physique comme marcher sur une longue distance ou porter son armure lui était si épuisant qu’il suait sur ces simples actions et crachait ses poumons comme un asthmatique sous les pollens du printemps.

Ce jour-là, il avait essayé de soulever une simple barre d’haltères. Montagne s’entraînait près de lui, ce qui redoublait la pression qu’il se mettait car de tous ses camarades, Gilles était celui qu’il appréciait le plus, et les deux hommes avaient récemment commencé un léger jeu de séduction – que Rook avait plus ou moins mis en pause depuis que sa condition s’était détériorée. Non pas qu’il n’en avait plus envie, car c’était tout sauf désagréable, mais Rook était trop préoccupé par la perte de ses forces et de son endurance qui s’annonçait handicapante pour son équipe et lui. Il grogna en soulevant les haltères et encore plus en redescendant la barre, le souffle lui manquait et sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre fin si vite à son entraînement, et repoussa ses limites ; soulevant la barre au-dessus de lui.

Avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui lui arriva, un corps fort se colla à son dos et la barre d’haltères lui fut retirée des mains avant qu’elle ne lui tombe dessus. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, mais au lieu de le percuter, il fut lové contre un torse chaud. La barre d’haltères posée, une paire de bras musclés vint le soutenir par les aisselles :  
« Doucement, doucement, Julien. »

Julien avait la tête qui tournait violemment, et respirer était douloureux. Très douloureux. Il avait l’impression d’avoir les poumons compressés, comme des charbons ardents au fond de sa poitrine, il hyperventilait et sa respiration était rauque et bruyante. Gilles, car c’était lui qui l’avait récupéré, posa une main sur le front de Julien et s’exclama sur un ton inquiet :

« Tu es brûlant, Julien. »

Rook voulut se dégager mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus, et quand il voulut bredouiller quelques protestations, la seule chose qui sortit de sa gorge fut un gémissement douloureux au milieu de ses courtes respirations caverneuses.

« On va voir Doc. »

Ce n’était pas une question, et Julien s’en rendit bien compte lorsque Gilles passa une main sous ses genoux et une autre autour de ses épaules, soulevant son collègue, pourtant grand et musclé, dans ses bras comme s’il ne pesait trois fois rien. La tête de Julien bascula contre son épaule et il se crispa contre Montagne. _Gilles, j’ai mal… j’arrive pas à respirer._

« Ça va aller, Julien. Essaie de te détendre…  
\- D… Désolé.  
\- Je savais bien que tu couvais quelque chose… Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?  
\- J… Je…  
\- Non, tu sais quoi, économise ton souffle. »

Des points noirs commençaient à obscurcir la vision de Julien, et bientôt il tourna de l’œil, se détendant complètement dans les bras de Gilles, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Quand il se réveilla, il était complètement groggy. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux bleus, fixant les dalles grises du plafond agressivement éclairé par les néons. Il réalisa vite qu’il était allongé, et levant un bras lourd repéra les intraveineuses dans le creux de son coude reliées à une solution accrochée à une perche à perfusion. Il réalisa aussi qu’il avait un masque d’oxygène sur son nez et sa bouche, et que ses poumons brûlaient beaucoup moins, même s’il ressentait toujours une profonde gêne. Une main vint alors lui serrer le bras gauche, et son regard remonta vers le visage de son propriétaire. Gilles. Gilles toujours dans son t-shirt GIGN et son short de sport. Gilles avec ses grands yeux inquiets et son sourire tendre et discret.

« Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Un peu… groggy. Mais j’ai moins mal. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- Tu as fait un malaise pendant que je t’emmenais à l’infirmerie. Gus t’a immédiatement pris en charge. T’as une belle pneumonie. Tu l’as sûrement attrapée en défendant les conteneurs dans le laboratoire clandestin. Gustave t’a donné des antibiotiques et des anti-inflammatoires. T’en as encore pour quelques jours ici.

Rook ne répondit rien et acquiesça simplement d’un hochement de tête.

« Il a dit si je pourrais reprendre l’entraînement après ?

Gilles fronça les sourcils, d’un air désapprobateur et… énervé.

\- C’est vraiment le seul truc qui te préoccupe ?  
\- Je… C’est juste que… je veux pas prendre trop de retard sur mes programmes, et…  
\- Julien. Tu as conscience que si tu avais pris le temps d’écouter un peu ton corps, tu ne serais pas dans ce lit d’hôpital ?  
\- Oui, je sais m-  
\- Julien. Tu étais épuisé avant même de partir en mission. Et parmi les 5 opérateurs qui ont été exposés aux particules fines et saloperies de bactéries de ce labo, tu es le seul à avoir attrapé une putain de pneumonie. Je parle pas d’un rhume, hein, ou d’une pharyngite, je parle d’une pneumonie. Une infection des poumons, Julien. Tu ne crois pas que c’est un signe que tu devrais te reposer et arrêter de te surmener ? Tu essaies de prouver quoi au juste en abîmant ton corps et ton mental comme ça ?! Tu-

Gilles s’interrompit quand il vit des larmes couler des grands yeux bleus de Julien. Il se figea et se gifla intérieurement. Non, non ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait dire, il ne voulait pas gronder Julien comme ça ni le blesser, encore moins lui faire de la peine et le faire pleurer. Au contraire, ça lui brisait le cœur. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était être là pour lui, lui prouver qu’il pouvait se reposer sur lui, qu’il serait son bouclier… Mais tout ce qu’il parvenait à faire, c’était le blesser alors qu’il était déjà affaibli dans un lit d’hôpital.

« D… Désolé, sanglota Julien.

Gilles posa une de ses mains sur la tempe de Julien, et de son pouce essuya des larmes de sa joue ; elle était tendre et douce, comme une pêche mûre. Il pourrait poser ses lèvres dessus.

« Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé, reprit Gilles. J’aurais pas dû te crier dessus, c’était ridicule. C’est juste que tu comptes pour moi, et te voir t’épuiser à la tâche me rend triste. Tu n’as rien à prouver à qui que ce soit, tu es déjà un agent d’exception et bourré de talent. Et je… pour être honnête, j’ai l’impression que tu as voulu cacher ta maladie, tes faiblesses, et je suis frustré parce que j’aurais aimé… être là. Enfin, tu le sais bien, ça faisait quelques semaines qu’on… _se taquinait_ , et j’aurais voulu te prouver que ce n’était pas qu’un jeu de séduction pour moi, mais que ce que j’éprouve pour toi est vraiment sincère. Que je veux être là pour toi, quoiqu’il se passe. Même dans tes moments de faiblesse. _Surtout_ , dans tes moments de faiblesse.  
\- G… Gilles… Pardon, je… j’aurais dû t’en parler. Mais j’avais peur que tu… que ça t’ennuie. Tu as déjà suffisamment de geignards à gérer avec les recrues, et je me disais que si je me plaignais à mon tour…  
\- Oh Julien… il ne fallait pas…

Gilles se rapprocha de Julien, de ses yeux bleus envoûtants, brillants de larmes. Julien retira son masque d’oxygène, le calant sous son menton et plongea son regard dans celui de Montagne :

« Gilles, je… je t’apprécie beaucoup, aussi. J’aimerais qu’on… qu’on reprenne ce qu’on… faisait.  
\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu’on pourrait même… avancer un peu ? suggéra Gilles.

Julien hocha la tête avec un petit sourire fatigué. Alors Gilles se pencha sur Julien et doucement posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. C’était doux et tendre, tout léger, et il pouvait sentir les lèvres pulpeuses de Julien bouger contre les siennes pour répondre à son baiser. Julien leva un bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Gilles, qui tressaillit au contact.

La porte s’ouvrit. Gustave souriait jusqu’aux oreilles :  
« Et beh, on se remet vite à ce que je vois »


End file.
